


Sharp Arrow, Big Banana

by SinWave



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bukkake, Christmas Fluff, Fingerfucking, Large Cock, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinWave/pseuds/SinWave
Summary: On a holiday's eve, Hanzo and Winston find themselves alone at the Gibraltar Base. They'll become much more than friends by the end of the night.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Winston
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Sharp Arrow, Big Banana

With a thwack, the archer’s arrow just barely landed left of its mark on the target. 

“Nice shot Hanzo!” The gorilla in the corner cheered on his companion before going back to fiddling with some mechanical trinket. 

Hanzo didn’t think so. Though a shot like this would likely have no trouble neutralizing a target. He was usually much more precise, though, especially on a stationary target. The naive enthusiasm from Winston was kinda nice though. 

As he went over to retrieve his arrows, he took a quick look outside the window. A storm was raging outside, rain falling so hard that the nearby seaside was barely visible. It easily would have been a snowstorm if he was up in London with the rest of the team for the holiday. 

But there was someone there he wasn’t ready to face quite yet. So he volunteered to watch Gibraltar Base during the break. Winston also volunteered. He mentioned he had some important work to finish up.

Hanzo was used to living alone, even after reluctantly joining Overwatch. Some tough times and coincidental circumstances led to Hanzo accepting a spot on the team. He found it pretty hard to socialize with most of the team, mainly due to the uneasy circumstances he arrived in. 

Winston was non-judgemental though, and surprisingly easy to talk to. He always listened intently, had plenty of interesting stories and facts to share, and enjoyed his peace and quiet as much as Hanzo did. He wouldn’t have minded being here alone, but if anyone else had to be here he was glad it was Winston. McCree would have been fun to…

After gathering his arrows, Hanzo jolted as a large black mass silently appeared behind him. 

“Oh sorry. Guess I snuck up on ya.” Winston was standing there with his hands behind his back, looking a bit shy. Hanzo couldn’t tell if he was seeing Winston’s cheeks blush. 

“Since it’s uh… that time of year and all…” The gorilla revealed the small gift box he was holding. “I got you something.”

Baffled, Hanzo took the gift and opened the box. Inside was a simple metal statue of a Japanese dragon. Winston rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. “It’s not much, I made it with some scrap metal, but I couldn’t bear the thought of you getting noth-”

Without hesitation, Hanzo went in for a hug and let his bow and arrows clatter to the floor. Winston’s armor was cold, and he struggled to get his arms around the gorilla’s waist, but the gesture made him feel extremely warm. Though taken back, Winston was more than happy to return the hug, squeezing the archer in with his strong arms. 

“Don’t worry about getting me anything Hanzo.” Winston’s voice was comforting. “Just you joining our team and being here with me is more than I could ask for.” They embraced for a few moments more, before Winston noticed Hanzo’s shivering. 

“We should probably settle down for the night.” He broke the hug and started making his way towards the kitchen. “You go clean up, I’ll get some tea ready.”

Hanzo stood there for a moment, cheeks red and eyes tearing up as he looked down at his beautiful gift. He gently placed the small Dragon Statue in his locker and hung up his bow before making his way to the bathroom. 

He thought about Winston the entire shower. He thought about the tragic night he joined Overwatch, and how generous the gorilla was towards him compared to the shaky demeanors of everyone else. He thought about the late night reminiscing about their favorite childhood stories. He thought about the emergency hangover cures concocted by him after bar crawls with McCree. 

He thought about how obvious it was that Winston stayed behind here for him. And he loved that.

Even after exiting the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist, he was still lost in his intense thoughts as he walked and tied his hair back up. He didn’t notice the half-naked gorilla in his way until he bounced off it and fell on his bottom. 

He looked up to see Winston in only a bath towel, his strong muscles, his comforting face. “Oh sorry Hanzo, the tea is ready and-” Winston looked down at the half-naked Hanzo, his skin glistening and his cheeks red. 

Their gazes met, their breathing synchronized. Winston awkwardly spoke up. “Do you want to- you know-” Hanzo nodded and gave a seductive grin. 

Hanzo found Winston’s strong hands wrap around his waist as he was hoisted up, flipped around, and placed on the gorillas lap. Winston’s thick fingers ran up and down Hanzo’s chest, eventually stopping to grasp the archer’s toned breasts. 

The contact overload caused Hanzo to shudder and moan. It’d been years since he felt the warm touch of anyone, let alone a lover. He threw his head back and cried out as his chest was playfully groped. Winston took this opportunity to plant an upside down kiss on Hanzo’s lips, bringing him in to complete sensory overload. 

Loins began stirring and towels began rising. Before breaking the kiss, the simian scientist gracefully and swiftly removed Hanzo’s towel. The archer’s cock stood stiff as an arrow, giving Winston quite the appetizing sight. 

A moment later, Hanzo was hoisted up again, with one hand this time, as Winston removed his own towel. 

In the few intimate encounters Hanzo had back in his clan days, as well as in a few drunken hot spring group sessions, the Shimada had been told that he had quite the sizable member. He never liked to brag, though there was the inevitable sense of pride of being a big dicked leader. 

His dick was a peanut compared to Winston’s full mast. 

It’s length was that of his torso’s, and its girth of his head’s. Not to mention the melon sized balls that could hold enough fluid to douse a bonfire.

Hanzo’s face turned a bright shade of red as he was held over Winston’s giga-cock. Winston blushed a bit as well, holding an embarrassed yet content smile on his face. Hanzo was placed back down, now straddling the gorilla’s girth. Winston pressed him forward, letting the archer’s cock press in to the warm, throbbing, mass in front of him. 

It had been even longer since anything but Hanzo’s own hand had touched his loins, and now his cock was frotting with a monster one. His heart was racing, his breathing rapid, his skin glistening with sweat. It all felt surreal, but very delightful. 

“Well…” Winston broke the silence, making Hanzo eager in the anticipation. “Bend over Hanzo.”

Hanzo’s eyes widened. Did Winston really expect him to take his mass? Has Winston done this before? How did it turn out? All these anxious thoughts ran through Hanzo’s as the gorilla began to chuckle.

“I’m kidding!” Winston wrapped his arms around Hanzo and pulled him back in an embrace. The archer immediately relaxed and snuggled into fuzzy limbs. “Unless you’ve got a lot of empty space in there, I don’t think that would end well.” 

Hanzo couldn’t help but smirk at that remark, though mostly from relief. He did want to help Winston feel good though. While still cuddling with Winston, he began slowly thrusting his hips, his crotch and thighs beginning to rub off Winston. 

The gorilla gasped out with pleasurable surprise, loosening his grip on Hanzo. The archer took this opportunity to lean forward and wrap his arms around Winston’s girth. He began using the entire front of his body to pleasure his lover. The uneven texture of Hanzo’s abs only added to the exciting sensation of a full body cock massage. Hanzo’s new position gave Winston much easier access to the archer’s ass. Since penetrating Hanzo the old fashioned way was out of the question, it was time for a backup plan. 

Hanzo was in a good rhythm sliding up and down the giant dick. That is, until a finger the size of his own cock started prodding at his backdoor. He groaned and turned back at the culprit, who only gave a content smile back. Hanzo gave a nod of approval and turned back to his task at hand, ready to be fingerfucked. 

His bodyjob movements started up back slow as Winston’s index finger began slowly sliding in. Toiling with machines all night slicked up the scientist’s fingers with greasy oil, so lube was hardly necessary.

As the girthy appendage pushed itself in deeper, Hanzo picked up his pace again. Before he knew it, he was riding the gorilla’s finger like a fine cowboy's cock. As Hanzo got fucked deeper, Winston got rubbed more intensely. Hanzo’s own dick was also enjoy the flesh-on-flesh friction by being sandwiched between it all. 

It was a curious sight to any potential onlooker. A ponytailed man was rubbing his torso on a gorilla’s massive dong while the gorilla fingered his ass. But the strangeness of it all only added it to the intimacy. They worked in tandem to pleasure one another, and they were quickly reaching the climax. 

Hanzo felt some intense twitching beneath him, a sign things were about to get messy. Without warning he swung his body to the giant cock’s underside, and clung on for dear life. Winston managed to follow on the dime and even thrust his finger deep into the archer’s depths as he clung below. Hanzo kissed the throbbing head in front of him, sealing his fate. 

One final jolt, and the white river began to flow. What didn’t spurt across the room splashed down on Hanzo's face, causing him to lose his grip and flop back on to the floor. Winston was in blind ecstasy, instinctively standing up and angling his penis down to better drench his lover. Cum hosed down Hanzo’s chest before finally easing back. Sometime during this Hanzo orgasmed as well, and with enough velocity to splash on to Winston’s stomach. 

Winston exhaustively fell back on his ass to recover, admiring the cum drenched archer in front of him. Hanzo was in a daze catching his own breath as he looked up at his fuzzy lover. 

A moment later, he was bridal-carried back into the shower. Winston took the lead cleaning the gorilla gunk off, though Hanzo took any moment he could caress his lover’s muscles. Once they were mostly rinsed clean, they enjoyed their extended time under the warm water in each other’s arms.

Despite needing to be reheated in the microwave, their tea tasted sweeter than usual. Snuggled up by the heater, underneath a blanket, both men shared the same thought. 

“Let’s invite McCree next time.”


End file.
